


Hold onto me tight

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [60]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Love, Marriage, Motorcycles, Protective Oliver Queen, Surprises, date, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver takes Felicity on a motorcycle ride.





	Hold onto me tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 246 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was in her old apartment and she was sitting at her desk as she was frantically typing away on her computer. Curtis had already left but Felicity was sure she could make the code she was writing even better. The piece of the code was crucial to make their biostimulant chip to work even through EMP. The memory of being paralyzed when Chase had set off an EMP in the bunker made Felicity’s spine tingle. 

Shivers ran down her spine and she stopped typing for a while. She really hated the idea of being as vulnerable and helpless as she had been back then. Yet, the most terrifying thing was Oliver almost dying. She could still remember her desperation when Oliver had lost his consciousness because of the blood lost. For a moment she had thought she had lost the love of her life for good. She was sure she wouldn’t have survived through it. Felicity sniffed as she thought of the possibility of losing him.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The whole situation was behind them and they had moved on long time ago. There was no reason to go back and think of what Chase had done to them. However, Chase’s actions were a good motivator to make sure the chip worked like it was supposed to. Felicity sighed and turned her attention back to the code. Her fingers started flying over the keyboard as she gave the code the final touch.

Felicity worked for an hour until her phone rang. Felicity turned to look at her phone and she could feel a smile forming on her face as she saw the ID of the caller. Felicity picked up the phone and said in a gentle voice: “Hi, hon.”

“Hi,” Oliver breathed out on the other end of the line before continuing more clearly: “Are you busy?”

Felicity pinned her phone between her ear and shoulder and typed a little more while she answered: “Not really. I’m almost done. What’s up?”

“Good,” Oliver simply responded and Felicity frowned. He hadn’t answered her question so he was obviously planning on something.

“Spill, mister,” she commanded sternly.

Oliver coughed and there was laughter in his voice when he asked with mock innocence: “What are you talking about?”

“You sound just like the man you were over seven years ago when you brought me the bullet-riddled computer and said your coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood. You have always been a terrible liar,” Felicity huffed as she kept looking at the screen of her computer.

Oliver chuckled and answered: “Finish what you’re doing and come out in fifteen minutes. I’ll meet you in front of your apartment building.”

“Fine,” Felicity responded, sounding annoyed but she couldn’t hide the hint of laughter in her voice.

A low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he said softly: “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you,” Felicity replied and then her tone softened as she said: “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Oliver said in a soft voice which was full of love.

Felicity ended the call and put her phone on the desk beside her computer. She eyed the code one more time and she decided that she could polish it later. She switched off her computer and grabbed her purse. She had no idea what Oliver had planned but she was also excited. She was going to put an arrow in her husband’s foot if he was going to take her to the bunker to solve the next crime in Star City. Their special moments when it was just two of them were rare. She wanted them to enjoy each other’s company without disasters looming over them. 

Felicity rushed out of the door heels clicking across the floor. As she stepped outside, she could see Oliver leaning on his Ducati on the side of the street. He was wearing a simple leather jacket and blue jeans. The jacket was open, and Felicity could see Oliver wearing a white T-shirt under the jacket. It was needless to say how handsome he was. Felicity’s mouth was dry and she admonished herself – why couldn’t she resist him? Oliver was just being himself and immediately she was weak in her knees. It was almost criminal. 

Felicity walked over to him and a wide grin lit Oliver’s face up. Felicity couldn’t but return the smile. He rose to his feet and took a few steps forward. He said: “Hi, you.”

“Hi,” Felicity answered and took hold of the hem of his jacket. She gulped audibly.

Oliver’s arms snaked around her waist and he winked his eye at her. He asked in a dark voice: “Are you ready to have fun?”

“I depends on what you have planned for us,” Felicity answered and looked at his chest as she played with the hem of his jacket.

Then she tilted her head up and Oliver’s eyes met hers. She added playfully: “If you’re going to take me to the bunker, I’m going to make you suffer, mister.”

Oliver laughed and laced his fingers through hers. He whispered into her ear: “Trust me on this. I’m not going to take you to the bunker. Roy and Diggle are training there now and I don’t think they would appreciate my plans for us.”

Felicity blushed a little but snorted. She pressed her free hand on her mouth in order to keep herself from laughing out loud. Oliver’s innuendo had left nothing unclear and Felicity could feel a warm feeling coiling deep in her stomach. She hooked a thumb over her shoulder and she pointed to her apartment building behind them. 

She asked suggestively: “Should we go inside?”

Oliver smirked at her and shook his head before saying: “I have other plans first.”

Then he let go of Felicity and walked back to his bike. He took his helmet and lifted another helmet up off the ground. He offered the spare helmet to Felicity and she smiled at him mischievously. She went up to Oliver and grabbed the offered helmet. She clicked the chin strap open. However, she looked down at her heels before she put the helmet on. She cleared her throat and gestured towards her shoes. Luckily, she was at least wearing jeans.

Oliver turned his attention to her shoes and winked his eye at her. He opened the trunk under the seat and took a pair of flats. He handed them to Felicity as she raised an eyebrow in question. She asked: “You came prepared?”

“Of course,” Oliver answered and offered his hand to help her so she could change her shoes.

Felicity changed her shoes and gave her heels to Oliver. As Oliver took them and put into the trunk, she made a kissing noise and blew him a kiss before saying: “You really know how to make a woman happy, Mr. Queen.”

“I’m only interested to make one woman happy and she’s standing right in front of me,” Oliver answered. Felicity bit her bottom lip and she said nothing.

Then she smiled at her husband cryptically and Oliver frowned. He asked: “What?”

“Do you really want to make me happy?” she asked and a devilish smile formed on her face. 

Oliver choked and said: “Why do I feel I’m in trouble?”

Felicity folded her arms across her chest and she pouted her lips. Oliver sighed and stated: “I’m walking right into this, am I? Just tell me.”

Felicity walked past Oliver and touched the bike dreamily. Then she turned to face Oliver and she said: “If you want to make me very happy, you’ll let me drive.”

Oliver’s face crumbled and he said: “It’s dangerous.”

“Don’t you trust in my driving skills?” Felicity asked sternly and arched a brow in silent challenge. 

Oliver choked and said with determination: “Of course, I trust your driving skills. I’m not a caveman who thinks a woman can’t ride a motorcycle or drive a car.”

“But?” Felicity asked.

Oliver rubbed his fingers together and he sighed. Finally, he admitted: “I guess my first instinct is to protect you from everything.”

Felicity laughed and said: “Nothing new under the sun.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at her words but also smiled at her lovingly. Felicity put her helmet on and threw her leg over the bike. She patted the spot behind her and Oliver hopped on. The engine roared and Felicity remembered their old conversation. She shouted through the noise: “Hold onto me tight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver hears out William's request and suddenly, he finds it hard to breathe while his chest clenches painfully. He's having a panic attack.


End file.
